Modern programmable devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), are growing in size and becoming more heterogeneous. Theft cost is also rapidly increasing due to both more expensive process technology and increasing overhead of programmability for a majority of applications that do not require all of the heterogeneous circuit blocks. Many of these large circuit blocks, such as general purpose input/output (IO) or multi-gigabit serial transceivers (MGTs), do not require the benefits of new process technology. Thus, the traditional monolithic architectures no longer meet the cost requirements of the market, leading to the development of system-in-package (SiP) devices. The majority of SiP solutions, however, rely on advanced packaging techniques, such as the use of expensive interposers or complex three-dimensional die stacking. As such, the added cost of these SiP solutions limits the benefits to high-end or niche applications with low production volume.